


[podfic] The End

by ignipes, reena_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome, Crossover, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter Pettigrew dies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000b6yer/)

 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:02:31

  
This podfic has been recorded for the "read without cues" square on my [](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/) card. You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28HP_DW%29%20_The%20End_.mp3) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me!), or click below to stream the story:

 


End file.
